6 times
by Paylo27 and Grindell
Summary: Naruto's friends make a bet that revolves around Sasuke but what happens when the bet gets out of hand? better then I make it sound... sasunaru, hints of Neji jealousy, major OOC
1. The Dreaded Kiss

Ok, this is my first story with chapters

Ok, this is my first story with chapters! Wee...no sarcasm intended. I tried that poll thing but it didn't work out to well...but it's still open in case anyone wants to help me out! Yeah I'm really new to the writing thing and I just got serious so please people give me tips and support me. Oh and just so you know right now, this story is sasunaru, in other words, yaoi, so flamers you are warned, then again I'd like a flame just so I could hear you bitch and so I could bitch right back. Now, onward to the story!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto, never will...sigh

Signed,

Grindell

X3

Sasuke heard a knock at his door. He looked up from his cereal and sighed. It was 6:37 in the morning, and already he was being bothered by fangirls. The person knocked again. Sasuke sighed again and got up. He walked to his door and opened it. Standing there was Naruto.

"Oi, dobe, what do you wa-".

He was stopped as Naruto rose on his tippy toes and kissed Sasuke briefly. Naruto turned and ran down the road towards Kiba, Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino, Neji, Lee, and Kankuro (who was visiting from Sand with Temari and Gaara). Kiba, Shikamaru, and Kankuro were laughing their heads off and Neji was glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke just stood there, still trying to figure out what just happened.

--"--

"You did it!" said Kiba, still laughing.

"I know," moaned Naruto. "I need soap and water! Soap and Water!!"

"Why?" asked Ino.

"Because my mouth has been ruined! Poisoned!" cried Naruto.

"Yeah well, you still have to live through being poisoned five more times today," said Shikamaru with a small smile. He looked down at a paper in his hands. "That was only Morning Freshness. You still got five more kisses to go. You can stop anytime you know."

"No way, I have never lost a bet before and I'm not going to start now!" growled Naruto.

"So you'll keep going?" asked Kankuro, smirking.

"I don't think you should Naruto, you'll regret it," said Neji.

"Thanks for the concern but ether way I'll lose my pride anyway and I might as well lose my pride and win something then lose my pride and also be called a coward."

"Touché," said Kiba, calming down a bit.

"Aw. You looked so cute when you kissed him. And I get to see it five more times," giggled Sakura. Naruto blushed.

"Sakura, you're enjoying this?" Lee asked. "I never would have guessed you'd actually like this bet."

"Yeah, and I have absolutely no idea why. It just looked so cute." She turned to Shikamaru. "What's next?"

"If Naruto can handle it, Ramen Flavoured," he answered. "You should thank us Naruto. We're trying to make it so you can live with most of them."

"I don't care what flavour it is, I still have to kiss him, and anyways how are you going to convince him to eat ramen? He hates it."

"Just leave that to us," said Ino, gesturing to Sakura and herself. "We'll get him to do it."

"I'm really regretting this," sighed Naruto. Kiba burst into laughter again.

--"--

Naruto was hiding outside the ramen shop, waiting for Sasuke to show up. _I never should have agreed to this, _he thought_, sigh But it's too late to back out now_.

'_**Kit?**_' Naruto jumped a bit at having the fox talk to him so suddenly.

'_What do you want Fox? I'm not in the mood._'Naruto mentally growled at the fox.

'_**Touchy. I only wanted to ask why you're letting those pitiful mortals manipulate you like this. If you don't want to do it, don't,**_'Kyuubi growled back

Naruto snorted, causing a passerby to stare at him, '_I wouldn't expect you to understand Fox. The way you probably lived trough your life, all you had to do to stop people from manipulating you was to kill them._'

Kyuubi beamed at him, '_**Are you saying you want me to kill them? That could be fun!**_'

'_That's not what I'm saying at all! Besides, they're not even manipulating me. I chose to do this on my own free will. I have yet to lose a bet!_'

Naruto could see the demon smirk, '_**Is this really about winning a bet, or are you doing this out of your own pleasure?**_'

'_What are you suggesting Fox?!__I'm not doing this for joy you know, _'Naruto hissed back.

Kyuubi sniggered, '_**If that's what you say, and don't look now but here comes your boyfriend.**_'

'_He's not my boyfriend dammit!'_ Naruto raised his head as he heard footsteps heading in his direction. '_Crap! They got him to come._'

'_**What you're really thinking is 'Yes! They got him to come! Now I con make out with him a second time!' **_The fox demon laughed '_**Awwwww. Isn't that sweat, the little Kit's in love.**_'

'_Shut up damn Fox_. _I'm not in love, and even if I was it would never be with Sasuke-bastard._'

The giant fox chuckled. '_**If you say so Kit, if you say so.**_'

--"--

"Where are you taking me?" asked Sasuke.

"Somewhere," replied Ino, smiling.

"That didn't answer my question," grumbled Sasuke.

"Have you eaten yet?"

"Yeah, I had breakfast."

"Well you're about to have something else," said Sakura, smiling at him.

Sasuke sighed. It had been a strange day. First the incident with Naruto and now this.

Once Sasuke had figured out what happened he had gone back inside to think about it. Why had Naruto kissed him? But then he had remembered that Naruto had run down the road towards some of their other friends so then he thought it had probably been a dare or something. But why would Naruto agree with that? Arrrggghhh. This was all so confusing. Around 7:50, Sakura and Ino had arrived saying they had an offer for him. They didn't say much except that it wouldn't harm him, so helpful.

"We're here!" cried Ino.

This snapped Sasuke back into reality. He looked around. There was nothing there except... the Ichiraku noodle bar.

"You're going to make me eat ramen? The hell?"

"Don't worry, you wont have to pay. We have that covered. Now go on. We'll be watching to make sure you actually eat it."

'_What the hell is going on?_' he thought.He walked in the shop followed by Sakura and Ino. He sat down at the counter and told Teuchi he'd have miso flavoured ramen. Teuchi turned to the girls

"And you two?"

"Nothing please," replied Sakura.

"What she said," said Ino. Teuchi shrugged and turned around to start making Sasuke's ramen.

"You're Naruto's friends right?" He asked.

"Yep!" answered Sakura. Sasuke looked up at the mention of Naruto's name.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Ino.

"Because usually he's comes here for breakfast and I haven't seen him all day."

"Well he's off doing something with some of his other friends. We're just here to treat Sasuke to ramen." said Ino.

Ayame laughed. "In Teuchi's day the boys treated the girls to stuff." She turned around with a bowl a steaming miso ramen in her hands and placed it in front of Sasuke.

"Enjoy," and with that they went back to doing whatever they were doing before (1).

Sasuke slowly started to eat the ramen. After awhile he looked up and saw that Ino and Sakura were both staring at him and had small smiles on their faces.

"What?" He asked them.

"Nothing," said Sakura.

"We've just never seen you eat ramen before," said Ino.

Sasuke looked at them suspiciously. They were up to something he knew it. He went back to eating his ramen. About ten minutes later he was done. He stood.

"Thank you," he said to Teuchi and Ayame.

Ino put some money on the counter, "See ya Sasuke!"

"Bye Sasuke."

"Hn."

They rushed out of the little stand and Sasuke followed in suite. The minute he was outside again he knew something was up. There in front of him was Sakura, Ino, and... Naruto. Sasuke just stood there, still a bit over taken by that mornings events.

"Go on Naruto. Get it over with!" cried Ino, giggling. Naruto sighed and Sasuke noticed for the first time he had a look of regret on his face.

All the sudden Naruto rushed forward and kissed Sasuke for the second time that day. Sasuke could feel Naruto's tongue over his lips and he realized Naruto was savouring the ramen flavour. Naruto pulled back, turned, and just like that morning, ran off. Sakura and Ino stood there for awhile giggling before they ran off after Naruto, calling to him.

Sasuke suddenly became aware of some people who were staring at him with confused looks. He glared at them, warning them to never speak of this again.

--"--

Kiba looked up and saw Naruto, Sakura, and Ino walking towards them. Sakura and Ino were giggling and Naruto was mumbling something under his breath.

"Hey guys! How'd it go? Did Naruto have the guts to do it?"

"Yep, and it was even a bit longer then the other one," giggled Sakura. Everyone looked at Naruto.

"You guys didn't let me grab any breakfast this morning, I'm hungry!" he tried to convince them, flushed.

"Riiiight," said Kankuro, smiling,

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted.

"Well back to the bet, next is pretty much just a kiss with a twist," sighed Shikamaru, looking at the list.

Naruto looked up. "Twist?"

Shikamaru smirked. "Yep."

"Well what's the twist?" Naruto asked.

"Do you own any hair extensions?"

Naruto looked at him, confused, before slowly, the truth dawned on him.

"Y-you don't mean?!"

Shikamaru smirked at him and then turned to Sakura and Ino, "Do you have any clothes you could spare for the next one?"

Sakura and Ino looked at him confused along with everyone else, except Naruto who was staring at his feet, blushing.

"What are you talking about Shikamaru?" asked Ino.

"Wow, Naruto figured it out before any of you, that's a first. For the next one Naruto has to dress like a chick and then kiss Sasuke."

Everyone stared at him for a second, before Kiba and Kankuro's laughter broke the silence.

"A-a girl?" stuttered Neji.

"Yep," replied Shikamaru. He turned to Sakura and Ino again. "So what one of you wants the honour of dressing him up?"

"Me!" they both called in unison.

Naruto blushed an even deeper shade of red. "I-it's okay. I-I can do it myself."

Everyone turned to Naruto.

"What?" asked Lee, too surprised to be hyperactive.

"I said give me an hour and I'll be ready."

"You serious?" said Kiba, raising his eyebrow.

"Completely. Met me here in an hour and I doubt you'll even recognize me."

They all stared at him.

"Ah, okay," said Shikamaru, slightly shocked. He was expecting way more protesting.

"Aw, we wanted to do it," whined Ino.

"Sorry," Naruto gave his friends a quick smile before running off.

--"--

Sasuke was sitting under a tree in the village park. He was slowly thinking over the days events so far and trying to figure out whether he was dreaming or not. Naruto, the loud mouthed, annoying rival of his had kissed him, three times! He would have completely believed he was dreaming but he had already pinched himself.

Why? That was the question going through his head right now. Why had Naruto kissed him? The only reasonable explanation he'd come up with was that Naruto had been dared or something like that. It wasn't like Naruto would do something like that on his own accord. Wait! Would he? What if Naruto liked him? But no, that wouldn't work. Naruto was always saying how much he hated Sasuke and how he would top Sasuke even if it was the last thing he did.

Sasuke sighed. The more he thought about it the more he didn't get it. Naruto could have done this on his own accord except there were three things that cancelled out that idea.

The first was that in both kisses, there had been other people involved. In the first, he had seen most of Naruto and his friends in the background, and in the second one Sakura and Ino had been there cheering him along.

The second reason, of course, was the fact that Naruto hated him. He made that very clear. One day, about a month ago, during a mission, he had even climbed to the top of some house and shouted it over the entire village. Of course, he had to admit that he had provoked him, considering during the entire mission he had kept pointing out the mistakes Naruto made and calling him names.

The third reason was the look. Right before Naruto had kissed him a second time he had, had a look of such regret that he could still see it in his mind. It was obvious that Naruto hadn't kissed him out of joy. It kinda made him sa-

No! He did not want Naruto to kiss him! He was not sad of the idea that Naruto had kissed him against his will! Though it might be nice ...No! Do not go there!

Sasuke groaned. What was wrong with him? Why was he thinking this stuff? He didn't even really like Naruto all that much. He was always teasing Naruto and calling him names(2). Why was he felling this way and thinking these things now?

X3

Oh my god...everyone is so out of character...damn. 'cries' It's so hard to keep them in character, oh just an FYI for everyone, I am in jr high right now, so I really suck at writing, 'cries some more' Anyway, I'm a pervert in the making, which isn't really a surprise since not only are most of my best friend's perverts but I also hang out waaay to much with my brother and dad... who are both low class perverts. Whoa, I'm a bigger pervert then my brother, shit; I must have really lowered my standards...oh well! Just so you know, I really don't care what people think of me and once again, flames are welcome (I like to bitch to people who deserve it!) Luv ya all! Review please!

1 - I was too lazy to think of what they were doing before they served Sasuke.

2 - It's what little kids do with childhood crushes. You know tease the one you love.


	2. Say What?

Well I didn't get many hits, not that it's a surprise since I've only started writing but one person asked me to continue and I got some people who put me on story alert so I decided to post it anyways. I don't really think anyone will like this chapter... yeah, it was kind of random, I don't even remember why I wrote it, hopefully the next story I post will be better... 'sigh' anyway I hope you enjoy and again please leave comments on what I could approve .

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto…. Masashi Kishimoto should give it to paylo for his b-day (paylo isn't actually a boy but she acts like one so she gets people to know her as one hush, hush some of the people I've introduced to her still don't know)

Don't own the song either

Read my other stories and vote in my poll!

Grindell

X3

"No way, is that you my youthful friend?!" cried Lee.

"Please don't yell my name at the top of your lungs. I really don't need people thinking I'm a cross-dresser," hissed Naruto.

"Then we should come up with a name. We'd have to do that anyways I guess, because you do have to introduce yourself to Sasuke and we don't want him knowing you're you," said Kiba thoughtfully.

"That's probably the most serious and smartest thing you've ever said, Kiba." said Neji, smirking.

"Hey!"

"So what do you guys suggest?" asked Naruto.

"How about Kilala Asakura?" suggested Sakura.

Silence. Wait for it...

"Eh, why not," said Naruto, shrugging.

"Cool, we have a look and a name. Do we need anything else?" asked Kankuro.

"A plan," yawned Shikamaru.

"We don't need a plan," said Ino.

"Yeah, just go with your intuition Naruto. Besides, if we had a plan and Naruto rehearsed it, it would probably to obvious that the whole things a hoax," replied Sakura.

"Alright, onward Naruto!" exclaimed Kiba.

"Yes let us go forward to complete this bet of ours!" called Lee.

"You two wouldn't be so enthusiastic if you were the ones dressed like a chick and had to kiss a guy," mumbled Naruto under his breath. Luckily Kiba and Lee didn't hear him.

-- --

Sasuke was still sitting under a tree in the park. He had given up on trying to figure out the events of the day and was now reading a book while listing to his I-pod.

"Hello."

Sasuke looked up and saw a girl staring down at him. She had long black hair with a single red streak and black eyes. She had perfectly tanned skin and was wearing a shoulder-less, black shirt with puffy, short sleeves (1) and a pair of tight, dark blue jeans. She also had a black choker on with a small silver cross hanging from it. She was smiling down at him softly. (2)

"You're blocking my light," he told the new girl.

She laughed. "You really are as cold as they said. Sasuke Uchiha also known as The Ice Prince by some," she grinned at him, "But you're also as cute as they say. Not that I'm hitting on you or anything, just stating a point. You mind if I sit?"

"Yes."

"Oh well," she shrugged and plopped down beside him. She noticed the headphones in his ears. "What-cha listening to?"

"'Sic Transit Gloria ... Glory Fades' by Brand New (3)."

"Oh! I love that song. They did a really good job with it. Can I listen?"

"Whatever,"

She took the left earphone out of his ear.

"Thanks."

"**Keep the noise low. (She doesn't want to blow it). Shaking head to toe while your left hand does "The show me around". Quickens your heartbeat. It beats me straight into the ground.**

"**You don't recover from a night like this. A victim still laying in bed completely motionless. A hand moves in the dark to a zipper. Hear a boy bracing tight against sheets barely whisper, 'This is so messed up.'**

"**Upon arrival the guests had all stared. Dripping wet and clearly depressed he'd headed straight for the stairs. No longer cool but a boy in a stitch. Unprepared for a life full of lies and failing relationships.**

"**He keeps his hands low (He doesn't want to blow it). He's wet from head to toe and his eyes give her the up and down. His stomach turns and he thinks of throwing up. But the body on the bed beckons forward and he starts growing up.**

"**The fever. The focus. The reasons that I had to believe you weren't too hard to sell. Die young and save yourself. The tickle. The taste of ... it used to be the reason I breathed but now it's choking me up. Die young and save yourself.**

"**She hits the lights. This doesn't seem quite fair. Despite everything he learned from his friends he doesn't feel so prepared. She's breathing quiet and smooth (he is gasping for air).**

"**This is the first and last time", he says. She fakes a smile and presses her hips to his. He keeps his hands pinned down at his sides. He's holding back from telling her exactly what it really feels like.**

"**He is a lamb. She is the slaughter. She's moving way to fast and all he wanted was to hold her. Nothing that he tells her is really having an effect. He whispers that he loves her but she's probably looking for,**

"**So much more then he could ever give, a life free of lies and a meaningful relationship. He keeps his hands pinned down at his sides. He waits for it to end and for the aching in his guts to subside.**

"**The fever. The focus. The reasons that I had to believe you weren't too hard to sell. Die young and save yourself. The tickle. The taste of ... it used to be the reason I breathed but now it's choking me up. Die young and save yourself.**

"**Up the stairs: the station where the act becomes the art of growing up.**

"**The fever. The focus. The reasons that I had to believe you weren't too hard to sell. Die young and save yourself. The tickle. The taste of ... it used to be the reason I breathed but now it's choking me up. Die young and save yourself."**(4, 5)

Sasuke listened to the song and to the girl as she sang along. He had to admit she had a really nice voice. He was surprised. He didn't think that anyone would ever memorise the words to a song like that, especially a girl. (6)

The girl turned to him, "Do you have "Welcome To My Life" by Simple Plan (7)?"

"Ah, no."

The girl sighed, "Too bad. It's my favourite song."

"Why?"

The girl let out a small laugh, "Who knows?" She looked to him and smiled, "You know, everyone I talked to said that if I talked to you you'd give me the cold shoulder or give me the famous Uchiha Death Glare, but you don't seem too bad. I was expecting someone who walked around like he had a stick shoved up his ass."

Sasuke just stared at his book.

The girl's expression suddenly changed and it looked as if she had remembered to do something. "Oh I'm so sorry. You don't even know my name," She held out her hand to him. "I'm Kilala Asakura(8)."

Sasuke looked at her outstretched hand.

"You're supposed to shake it," she said.

"I know what you're supposed to do. I just don't shake hands."

"What. Are you to good to shake hands?" she starred at him, "And here I was thinking you weren't half bad. I'm starting to think you're a bit stuck-up."

"I'm not stuck-up."

"Then why don't you shake hands?'

"Because I don't get the point of it! Why the hell do you have to shake hands with someone you just met?!" Sasuke cried, starting to get annoyed.

Kilala looked a bit taken aback, then she smiled her biggest smile yet and burst out into laughter.

"What?" asked Sasuke, his eyebrows narrowing

She looked up and grinned at him. "You just had the guts to swear to a lady. Maybe you're not so bad after all."(9)

Sasuke just looked at her as she continued to laugh. She reminded him so much of... Naruto.

She stopped laughing after awhile and looked down at her hand. "You know you have a good point. Why do you shake hands?" She starred at her hand as if it was gold.

She shrugged, "Oh, well," She looked up at Sasuke again, "So do you have any other good songs on your I-pod?"

"I have over two thousand songs on here and they're all good in my opinion."

"Really? What's you're favourite song?"

Sasuke glared at her, he was really starting to get annoyed. "I don't really have one."

She looked at him, obviously surprised. "Really? I thought everyone had a favourite song."

"What gave you that idea?"

"Well music is one of the things my friends and I like and they all have favourite songs. Not many people talk to me so other then my friends I've never really asked anyone else."

"Why don't people talk to you?"

Immediately a sad expression crossed Kilala's face, but she quickly shoved it off and smiled at him. "Who knows."

They sat there for a few minutes in silence.

"Why are you here?"

Kilala turned her head and looked at Sasuke. "What?"

"Why are you here? Did someone tell you to come?"

She smiled at him, "No. I was given a choice to come here or not and I chose to."

Sasuke glared at her, now suspicious and annoyed, "Are you a fan girl or something, 'cause if you are I'm out of here."

Kilala laughed, "Me, a fan girl?! You have got to be kidding me. Look dude I'm far from a fan girl, more along the lines of newly acquainted, acquaintance," She giggled, "Hey that's fun to say, newly acquainted, acquaintance," She smiled to herself.

Sasuke just sat there. This girl was far too much like Naruto. Far too much.

"You know, you remind me a lot of someone I know," he blurted out.

"Really?! Who?!" she asked him, excited.

"My teammate. I really don't know why you remind me so much of them, you just do."

She tensed. "Boy or girl?"

"Boy."

"Yes!"

He looked at her with a questioned expression.

She smiled for the utmost time when she noticed the look, "I've always wanted to be a boy. People say my personality suits a boy far more then a girl and personally I like the idea of being as boy better."

"What are you? A les or something?"

"No!" she cried defensively. "Not at all. I just like the idea better. Though being a girl does have some advantages," she smirked at the last comment.

Sasuke tried to figure out what she meant, without much success.

Silence.

"Do you like cats?"

"What?" Sasuke was a bit surprised by the sudden change of subject.

"Cats. Do you like them? I'm thinking of getting one."

"Ah, yeah, I guess I like them. I like them more then some animals. Why are you getting one?"

"Well I live alone so I get kinda lonely sometimes. I suppose I want one for the company."

"They're pretty expensive to keep you know, and you have to be very responsible to take care of one. Think you can take care of both of those problems?"

"Problems? They don't seem very problematic to me. I could take care of a cat no prob'"

Sasuke laughed, "You think so?" He got no response. He looked over and saw the girl was looking at him, shocked.

"Did you just laugh? I've never heard you laugh."

"No really. You just met me," He rolled his eyes.

Kilala laughed sheepishly, "Ah, I mean heard of you laughing. You know a true laugh, not one of those laughs that you laugh when you make fun of someone."

Sasuke stared at her. She was acting strange. "Who do I make fun of?"

"That Naruto boy."

"How do you know about Naruto?"

"Ha! Other then you, the last Uchiha and the famous Ice Prince, Naruto, the fox boy is the most common talk around the village, so it seems."

"Fox boy?"

Kilala's eyes widened. "Ah, you know, he's favourite animal is a fox and ah, those marks on his cheeks look a bit like whiskers."

Sasuke continued to glare at her, now he was really suspicious, "Yeah, I guess, and anyway, how do you know I tease Naruto?"

"Ha! That's common information in this village," she paused, "Ah, I was wondering, why do you tease Naruto?"

Sasuke was a bit surprised by the question. He paused then answered the question, choosing his words carefully,

"I don't really know. I guess it's just a habit now."

"How'd it start?"

"Well in the beginning he just kept messing up and it was easy to tease him, also I enjoyed his reaction because it showed that I was getting to him, and I guess I liked that. But now ...now, it's just a habit. I don't really care about his reaction anymore. Eh, even I have to admit he has way to much influence on me. I'm not even as into getting revenge on my brother anymore. It's still my goal in life and all, but now I care about other things as well. It doesn't have as much control over my life anymore.

He sighed, "I don't really know what's with me these days personally. I used to be so sure of what I wanted to do in life and how I was going to do it, but now I'm not to sure."

He looked at the girl and noticed that she was just staring at him. Very suddenly she leaned forward and kissed him. She broke away and put an I-pod in his hand.

"This is Naruto's. 'Welcome to my life' should be the song playing right now. He always puts it on repeat," she looked right into his eyes. "I hope you get what you want Sasuke, what's at the bottom of your heart," she smiled at him and stood.

"Don't tell Naruto I had his I-pod. (10) He'd kill me," and with that she walked away.

X3

...yeah, crappy chapter, I'm posting this chapter for paylo27's birthday by the way, April 27, thus the name... yeah thanks for the people (person) who reviewed and thanks for the very few people who put me on story alert or other stuff and sorry if the lesbian comment offended anyone, I'm bi myself and I don't find it offensive but I'm not sure about other people...HAPPY B-DAY PAYLO!! Love from Cory, Ray, Niami, Kiko and Kilala too, we all wish you a fateful 13 oh and post that OC already, we wanna know what your friends are like! Later people!

Lot's of love

Grindell

Reviewers: dichiestar

Story Alert: tora-tenshi, angel wing sky, dichiestar

Author Alert: dichiestar

Favourite story: dichiestar

1 - I didn't really know how to describe the shirt.

2 - All Naruto did was use a transformation jutsu, A really good transformation jutsu.

3 - ONE OF THE BEST DAMN SONGS EVER!! Children under fourteen don't go repeating the words.

4 - Yes I know the words off by heart. All of them. I know a lot of songs completely of by heart.

5 - I was listening to the song and thought "Why don't I write down the whole song just because it's my fiction and I can." So I did.

6 - Way to be stereotypical Sasuke. I thought it would be something Sasuke would say..er, think, I would never say that because after all I'm a girl and I memorized the words.

7 - I love that song and I really think it describes Naruto perfectly. I think it would be his favourite song if it existed in his world.

8 - Yes, that's Yoh's last name from "Shaman King". I looked over at my shelf and saw the first book in the Shaman King series and thought to myself "What the heck.".

9 - He didn't really swear, and I really have no idea why I made Naruto say he did. Again randomness.

10 - Ok, ok I know that they don't have I-pods in Naruto but I wasn't really thinking about that when I wrote this. If you have a problem with it, I'm


	3. Why, why what?

Hey, I'm posting this chapter because I've had it written for awhile and I didn't see the point of putting off the update. Just so you know the reason I was putting it off was because, like the last chapter I believe this chapter is super crappy! 'sticks out tongue' I HATE WRITERS BLOCK!! Anyway this might be my last chapter for awhile because I have to get ideas on how to continue... if any of the four or five people who are reading this story have any ideas I'm up for suggestions... word of caution, major OUT OF CHARACTERNESS!! Sasuke was the only one I intended to make out of character because it's more fun to make him weird and plus it's way too easy torture him, hehehe. Just thought I'd let you know. Also I think I was seriously unmotivated when I wrote this, or seriously distracted because I make quite a lot of stupid remarks.

Grindell

X3

"That was great Naruto! You didn't even run away this time. I bet he still has no idea that it was you!" cried Kiba, when Naruto joined them again, looking like his old self.

"Yeah, I doubt he'll ever figure out it was me. So, we almost done?"

"Yep, we have talked it over and have agreed that number four and number five kiss can be done together."

Naruto sighed, "Do I even want to know what number four and number five kisses are?"

"Probably not," laughed Kankuro.

"But I'll have to do it anyway?"

"You've came too far to stop now," smirked Ino.

"Alright, what is it?"

After a few moments all of Naruto's friends burst into laughter except Ino and Sakura who were both blushing and giggling (and Neji who was just glaring at everyone angrily).

Naruto groaned, knowing that these two would be the most embarrassing yet.

"Just tell me already. I'd really like to get this through with."

Kankuro nudged Kiba, "Tell him."

Kiba was smiling like a crazed maniac, "They're basically the same thing."

"What are they already?!" cried Naruto.

"A French kiss and a make-out."

Naruto's face drained of colour, "S-say what?"

"You heard what I said Naruto. Now go and do the next two."

"There's no way I'm ever making another bet with you people ever again," grumbled Naruto.

"You're not even going to protest?" cried Neji.

"Why bother? I've come too far to back out now and anyways, I've kissed him already and this one won't last more then thirty seconds," Naruto grinned. "You never said how long it had to be."

-- --

Naruto was standing in an alley in the market place, watching for Sasuke. He had no idea whether Sasuke would even come to the market place or not but he had convinced himself not to move from this spot until he spotted Sasuke.

'_**So Kit, still doing this to win the bet?**_'

'_Shut up Kyuubi. Go back to sleep._'

'_**Oh come on. You may be able to fool those friends of yours, but there's no fooling me. I can tell that at the bottom of your heart you're loving this. Having a reason to kiss that Uchiha kid without questions being asked.**_'

'_I said Shut Up!_'

Kyuubi sighed. '_**Permanent denial, not a good thing Kit.**_'

Naruto growled at the giant demon. '_I swear if you don't shut up..._'

Kyuubi let out a dark laugh. '_**You'll what? If you've forgotten I'm a demon and you're a mortal. There's no way you'd stand a chance against me. Look Kit, I'll admit I like you more then most mortals and definitely more then that Uchiha kid, but sometimes you can be the stupidest person ever.**_'

'_I'm denying I'm gay. How does that make me stupid?_'

'_**You're denying yourself what you truly want, that's stupid, even for a mortal. You obviously like him and if I didn't know better I'd say he likes you back.**_'

'_Oh? What gave you that idea?_'

'_**Are you kidding me? Don't you think he'd be a bit more upset about these kisses if he didn't like you?**_'

'_That doesn't mean anything Fox._'

Kyuubi groaned.'_**I give up! Never mind, I'm going back to sleep, but if you find out he does like you I'm going to give you shit about this for so long.**_'

Naruto sighed. He did not need this right now, especially from Kyuubi. Naruto paused. Though Kyuubi did bring up a good point. Naruto knew Sasuke pretty well and he had been sure that Sasuke would hunt him down and kill him, but instead Sasuke seemed as calm as ever and as uninterested. It was unusual and Naruto had no idea how Sasuke was so calm when he was dreading ever moment. _**'You obviously like him and if I didn't know better I'd say he likes you back.'**_ Could Kyuubi be right?

Naruto mentally slapped himself. How could he think that? Sasuke did not like him. That was crazy. This was Sasuke they were talking about. Cruel, cold-hearted, mean, angst, self-absorbed, one side minded handsome, awf-... WAIT A MINUTE! Did he just think handsome?! No he couldn't have! Okay, okay back track. There was cruel, then cold-hearted, angst, self-absorbed was defiantly there, then of course one side minded, then, yep handsome was there. Okay this was starting to get a bit weird.

Naruto looked up at the sky. How could he think that Sasuke, the bastard he had hated for years now, was handsome? Okay, Naruto had to admit, for a guy he wasn't half bad to look at. Black hair, pale skin, breathtaking emotionless eyes, but still, this was Sasuke! He couldn't possibly like Sasuke. It went against the rules of, of, of, well, of everything!

Sasuke slowly made his way through the market place, listening to the song 'Welcome to my life' by Simple Plan. That girl, Kilala, was right. Naruto had set the song on repeat and listening to it Sasuke could understand why it was one of Naruto's favourite songs. For some reason it reminded him so much of Naruto.

Sasuke passed a alleyway and stopped, recognizing the subject of his thoughts leaning against a wall, facing the sky with closed eyes.

Sasuke froze and stared at him. Sasuke could truthfully say that the blond looked more thoughtful then he had ever seen him. He looked so beautiful, like an exact replica of an angel.

Sasuke wasn't really sure what to do. Should he go ask the Naruto why he had been acting so weird all day or should he just let him be? Sasuke looked down at the ground and tried once more to make sense of what Naruto had been doing to him. Why had Naruto kissed him? Why did he seem to be completely unaffected by the kisses? Why had Naruto's friend come looking for him at a time like this? Had it been a coincidence? Why this, why that, and pop goes the weasel... hehehe Itachi means weasel, it would be fun to watch Itachi go 'pop'! Wait, wait, wait, getting of track. He was asking why. Why had Naruto done those things? Why, why, why, why...

"Why?"

Naruto's eyes snapped open. There standing at the entrance of the alleyway was Sasuke. Sasuke was staring at the ground completely oblivious to the fact he now held the object of his thought's attention

Sasuke raised his head and noticed that Naruto was staring wide-eyed at him. Shit! Had he said that out loud? Crap this wasn't supposed to go like this.

"What?" asked Naruto, still trying to register the fact that Sasuke had just asked him why.

Sasuke just stood there, unable to make the words come out pass his lips.

"What did you say? Did you ask me why? Why what?" Naruto started to advance towards him.

Sasuke took a step back away from Naruto.

"You want to know why?" Sasuke noticed that Naruto looked on the verge of tears.

Naruto took another step towards Sasuke. He knew he was going to cry soon, but he couldn't stop, just like he couldn't stop the words spilling out past his lips.

"You want to know why? Why for what? For kissing you? For hating you? For trying to give you a hint?"

At this point Naruto had lost all control of what he was saying.

Sasuke felt the wall of the alleyway behind him, crap now he was cornered. He didn't know what Naruto was talking about, but he had such a confused look on his face, confused and pained. His eyes widened as Naruto clung to his shirt and rested his head on his chest.

"Why I didn't stop with the bet," whispered Naruto.

Sasuke froze. So it was a bet. Naruto hadn't done this for joy, or pleasure. But if he hadn't done it because of those things, why was he acting this way and saying these things?

"Yes, why," asked Sasuke, finally able to find his voice.

_Why._ The word rang through Naruto's head. Why had he done all that? Why had he hated Sasuke for so long, instead of accepting him as a friend? Why had he kissed him just for the sake of a bet? Why had Naruto been trying to get Sasuke to be nice to him when he was Kilala? Why didn't he stop the bet?

Sasuke stared at the blonde waiting for an answer. Slowly Naruto raised his head and gave Sasuke a look of desperation and confusion.

"I-I don't know why."

Without realizing what he was doing Naruto rose and kissed Sasuke softly. It wasn't one of those pitiful kisses he had been giving him all day, this kiss held something different, something meaningful.

Sasuke froze. What was he doing, no what was Naruto doing?! Naruto was kissing him again, but this one was different. It wasn't forced, but instead it seemed to mean something, something special.

But the special feeling went away almost as soon as it came when Naruto pulled away, wide-eyed and with a look of panic holding his features.

'_Why the hell did I just do that?!' _thought Naruto, panicking. Reacting on instant Naruto turned and ran. He didn't even know where he was going; all he knew was that he had to get away from Sasuke and fast. He had to get away from this feeling. He had never felt what he was feeling right now. It was so strange, different, haunting, yet at the same time it was so beautiful. But still, he still needed to get away, no matter what, he needed to distance himself as far away from Sasuke as he could, right now.

Naruto stopped for a second and found himself in a forest on the outskirts of the village. Panting, he leaned back against a tree to catch his breath.

Sasuke watched where Naruto had just been, trying to digest what had just happened. Okay Naruto had started to yell at him, then Naruto had kissed him, then Naruto had run away... WAIT! Naruto had run away! What the hell was he doing here?!

Sasuke spun around and quickly searched for Naruto's chakra signature. He found it and immediately started running in the direction of the blonde fox.

_'Naruto, both of us are going to get answers.'_

Naruto's eyes flew opened. That chakra... it was Sasuke's! Naruto immediately got up and started to run again. No, he couldn't face Sasuke right now, not after what he had just done, he had to get away from him. He had to run; for once he was going to give up.

Kiba stared at his friends blankly, "Did we miss something?"

Sasuke stopped for a second, panting. Shit! He had felt Naruto's chakra signature stop, but Naruto must have sensed him because the signature wasn't there anymore, it was moving again. Sasuke closed his eyes and opened them again. His dark eyes were now blood red. He smirked. Now he had the advantage.

Naruto speed up. There was a difference in Sasuke's chakra. It now seemed darker, maybe even slightly evil.

_'Sharigan!_'

This was not good. He had to find a place to hide, and quick. He knew that if Sasuke had activated his blood trait then he would catch up in no time. '_**Kit? Do you want to get away from the human child?**_'

'_Yes! Please Kyuubi, I hardly ever ask for much but just this once could you please get me away?_'

Kyuubi sighed. '_**As you wish.**_'(1)

Naruto gasped as he felt Kyuubi's chakra rush through his body. It felt like his body was on fire.

'_**Kit, you should be able to run faster then the human child now, even with his blood trait. I suggest you head somewhere where he can't find you, then conceal your chakra.**_'

'_R-right._'

Naruto concentrated all Kyuubi's chakra to his feet then set off running again, with a new burst of speed. _Wow, for once Kakashi-sensai's training is coming in handy_.

Sasuke paused for a second, panting, before immediately setting off again. It was times like this that he hated that the blonde idiot had such high stamina. Just as he was catching up, Naruto had unleashed a monster amount of chakra. There was something about the chakra too; it was different, almost... tainted. It wasn't Naruto's normal chakra. It was the Kyuubi's. Great, now he had to chase after a blonde, confused, and scared idiot with a monstrous amount of chakra and fox instincts. Just his luck. Fuck. Fuck the little blonde dobe... that actually might be nice, having Naruto wriggling underneath him...NO! GOD DAMMIT MIND!! WHY ARE YOU BETRAYING ME?? ...okay now that that's settled, what to do about the fact that Naruto now had the speed of Lee with his weights off and a monster(literally) of chakra.

Sasuke stopped on the next branch. The only way to catch Naruto was to know where he was going. Where would Naruto hide? Where would a blonde, idiotic, cheerful, Hokage obsessed b-WAIT!! That's it! He knew where Naruto was going to hide!

...Ah how disappointed would the Uchiha's up in the sky be if they could see how much Sasuke freaks out in his mind.

'_**Kit, I think he gave up.**_'

Naruto stopped in his tracks and desperately searched for any sign of Sasuke's chakra only to find none. He frowned.

Kyuubi immediately sensed his host tense. '_**What's wrong Kit? He's gone, that's a good thing, right?**_'

Naruto sighed. '_It would be a good thing, but_...'

'_**But what?**_'

'_Sasuke doesn't give up very often. Something's out of place. The Sasuke I know wouldn't just give up, especially about something like this._'

'_**You're over thinking it Kit. Now that he's gone you can find somewhere to hide and think things through without him bothering you. I mean moments ago you were begging me to get you away from him and now you're worried because he's not following you anymore? Come on already; get out of here before he changes his mind.**_'

Naruto gave a brief nod. '_Okay Kyuubi, I'll take your word._'

Naruto quickly turned around and started back towards the village. Until he figured this whole thing out he needed to stay low.

X3

Ok I'm sorry it's so short but again I have serious writers block right now, I don't think I've had any idea on how to continue this for awhile now, I know how I want this to end but I just can't seem to get to it, originally it was supposed to be a one-shot. If you've read my other stories you know that everything I write is short, I'm just really young so I'm still getting used to this writing thing, sorry as I get older hopefully I'll get better, thanks for reading and hopefully I'll get over writer's block soon. Thanks too all! Review please!

Love to all,

Grindell

1- it's one of my favourite movie lines, it's from The Princess Bride


	4. Dobe Answers

Computers are evil. Sorry I haven't updated in a really long time, I wont give an excuse and I apologize for the shortness and the crapiness of this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own... DAMMIT!

**Dedication:** Paylo for giving me inspiration by telling me about her troubles with her two best guy friends... what has nothing to do with the story but hey I love Paylo so this chapter is for her anyways!

X3

Read Paylo's stories Naruto's Shot and Snowfall, they made me cry,

Grindell

Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino, Sakura, Neji, Lee and Kankuro had given up on trying to track Naruto and Sasuke. It's not that they didn't believe they could catch him, they just needed some time to reflect things over. They had seen what had happened between the two boys and they knew it had nothing to do with the bet.

Sakura stood and started to pace, pausing every now and then, looking like she was about to say something, before shaking her head then going back to pacing.

Finally, she stopped and faced her friends head on.

"Guys, I say we let them do what they want."

Kiba immediately stood, "What are you talking about?"

Sakura winced slightly at the harsh tone he was using before staring them straight on again. "Look, for years I was obsessed with Sasuke, don't you find it a bit weird that I just gave up all the sudden?"

Ino looked as if she was about to say something but Sakura raised her hand, silencing her.

"I don't remember the exact details but it was sometime around last year, it was Sasuke's birthday I think. I was looking for Sasuke and I couldn't find him anywhere, I don't know what made me do it but I started towards Naruto's apartment. I knocked lightly on the door and slowly opened it. It had to be the most amazing scene I'd ever seen. Both of them were covered in flour, sitting side by side on the floor, laughing while eating cake. Not only was it one of the only times I've ever seen Sasuke laugh it was also the moment that made me give up Sasuke. Sasuke and Naruto may say they hate each other, may act like it 24/7 but really I've never met two people more perfect for each other.

"For months afterwards I watched them, and I noticed things that I never saw before, like whenever Naruto smiles Sasuke's lips twitch as if he's trying not to smile as well, how every time they train together, nothing else exists. It's just the two of them, alone in their little world"

The pink haired girl gave a small smile, "I remember, a month ago, on one of our missions, I don't know why but Sasuke was incredibly harsh to Naruto that day, and looked even more smug then usual. Naruto got super pissed at him and climbed up on one of the houses we passed and screamed over the entire village that he hated Sasuke more then anything and he wished he would burn in hell. You should've seen the look on Sasuke's face. He was petrified, and for the next week he bought ramen for Naruto everyday.

"They act like worst enemies, but really they care for each other more then anything. They are a perfect example of kids who tease their crushes in an act of denial. They are my team mates, and two of my closest friends and I want them to be happy, and if that means letting them get together then so be it."

About a minute of silence followed Sakura's speech, everyone waiting for someone to say something.

"So are we in agreement that we won't interfere?"

Everyone turned to face Ino. She just stared at all of them, a wide grin holding her features.

"Well?"

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Well duh. Naruto's one of my best friends, and even if I don't really like Sasuke, if Naruto likes him I guess I can give him a chance, but even if we all agree on letting them get together we also have to swear if Sasuke ever hurts Naruto well kill him. Deal?"

They all nodded in agreement, Neji with a triumphant look on his face, at the possibility of having a reason to kill the younger Uchiha.

Shikamaru sighed, "Damn those two are so troublesome, and besides Kiba, we all know the main reason that you want the two of them to get together is because you want Naruto out of the picture so you might actually get a chance with Hinata."

Sakura gave a small laugh as she saw Kiba blush a deep red and loudly proclaim that Shikamaru was a lying, lazy, bastard. _'Oh, Naruto,'_ she thought, _'Someone like you definitely deserves people like this. Sasuke better damn well take good care of you if he values his life.'_

---------- ~ ~ ----------

Naruto was well known for his amazing stamina all across the village, but despite that amazing stamina he was panting heavily when he finally reached his hiding place on top of the Hokage monument. Hey, you'd be out of breath too, if you had been running all over Konoha just to make sure you'd shaken off the person who had been messing around with your head all day.

He sat down on the head on the Forth Hokage and sighed. He didn't really know what he had said back in the alley. What hints? And why did he kiss Sasuke? He didn't know anymore, it was all too confusing. He had never doubted himself before; when you live on your own you have to trust yourself, who else is there to trust? This was getting far to out of hand...

"Naruto?"

Naruto's head spun around and he found himself staring a Sasuke. He quickly scrambled to his feet and got ready to run but was stopped by Sasuke's hand.

"Come on dobe. Just hear me out, I know you want answers too." Sasuke's grip grew tighter and he tried to catch Naruto's eye.

"Let go Sasuke."

'No. Now hear me out or I'll Chidori your ass into the next century."

Naruto finally turned to face him with a glare that was almost worthy of an Uchiha... well almost. "You know, if you want someone to listen to you, threatening them might not be the best idea."

Sasuke smirked. "It's always worked for me before."

Naruto continued to glare for a moment before sighing and giving Sasuke a quick nod. "Fine, I'll let you talk, but no more than five minutes, okay?"

The raven-haired boy gave a nod in response and let go of Naruto's arm. "This morning when you kissed me, I thought you were seriously fucked in the head-"

Naruto glared. "What?"

"Let me continue. Anyway, I thought you were seriously fucked in the head and when you kissed me later on today outside Ichiraku and knew something was up, I mean why else would you kiss me? But it wasn't until later when you kissed me in the ally I stopped questioning your sanity. I felt something in that kiss, I'm not quite sure what but it was something and I'm pretty sure you felt it too."

Naruto blushed lightly and began to play with the hem of his jacket. "I hope your not saying you love me or something."

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't think it's love, at least not yet, but it is something and I think I want to take that something and maybe try to turn it into something we both understand a bit better."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, and I wouldn't expect myself to know or you to know, but still maybe if we look together we'll be able to understand it better."

Naruto frowned and looked Sasuke in the yes again. "Are you asking me out?"

Sasuke smirked. "Yes I do believe that is what I happen to be doing."

Breaking eye contact again, Naruto looked out over the village. "I don't know. The villagers already hate me enough and what will Tsunade and Iruka think. Oh and what about your fangirls, they'll maul me alive and don't even get me started on-"

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." To say Naruto was a bit shocked when Sasuke leaned in and kissed him would probably have been an understatement. Though, to say he didn't like the feel of Sasuke's lips against his, or the feel of their tongues together, or even the small smirk Sasuke gave him when they pulled apart, to say that would have been just plain lying.

"So, you up for it?"

Naruto beamed up his 'boyfriend'. "Of course."

Sasuke grinned back and leaned in for another kiss, only to be interrupted by a whistle.

"Nice going Naruto. I mean, we knew you seemed to be enjoying the kisses a bit to much but this? Priceless. Simply priceless."

Sasuke and Naruto both spun around, only to find Kiba and the gang standing behind them. Kiba and Kankuro were grinning at the pair, Lee was yelling something about the power of youth and love combined, Neji looked like he was trying to burn holes in Sasuke, Shikamaru looked as tired as ever and Sakura and Ino were both squealing over how cute the pair looked. Naruto's face went crimson in seconds and Sasuke just glared. How dare they interrupt his first 'moment'!

Naruto finally managing to string together some word stuttered as he spoke,. "W-what are you g-guys doing here?"

Shikamaru gave a quick yawn before giving the two of them a mocking smile. "Well we had to make sure you finished the bet, but I never did think you'd finish the last three kisses in one go."

Naruto frowned, confused. "Three?"

Kiba nodded, "Yep, the last three kisses. A French kiss, a make-out and the last one, getting Sasuke to kiss you, and you managed to do it all in one! Congratulations!"

Naruto just blushed again while Sasuke stepped forward. "While I appreciate the fact you felt the need to tell Naruto this fact and would like you to all leave. Now."

They didn't exactly need another warning.

Sasuke turned back to Naruto and smirked. "I believe we were about to kiss before we got interrupted, right?"

Naruto nodded and grinned happily as their lips met for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

_**'Kit?'**_

_'Hm?"_

_**'Told you so.'**_

X3

Grindell

Well that's finally over. I'm thinking about writing a epilogue, hmmm sounds like fun but I'm not really sure if this story needs an add on. It was kind of hard to write because I've been in sasunaru withdrawal lately, for some reason I just can't get myself to read it. I have a feeling it's because I have several new fandoms and they're taking up all my time, who knows. VOTE IN MY POLL! Paylo and me can't start working on our next story until people tell us what one we should work on! If people don't think it's good enough, just let me know and I'll try to rewrite it. Thanks for the support, didn't get much, but the support I did get was well appreciated!


End file.
